Made of Glass
by Sunset-Sweetness
Summary: Thrown into a loveless marriage to save her mother and father, Jane must pretend to be in love with Gunther. How many lengths will Jane go to protect the people she loves? How will she cope being married to Gunther? Will they ever love each other? ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This story is just for somewhat of a practice, I'm trying to brush up on my writing skills. It was fun to write. I have a thing for writing tragedy and romance together. Hehehe. Anyways, all I own is this story. Enjoy!**

**PS: Keep a look out for my next story! Its on Jane and the Dragon as well. I've been working on it for quite a while, but its not ready yet. **

* * *

_How did things end up like this?_ Jane wondered,her tears running quietly down her face as she stared at her reflection on the polished mirror. She hadn't looked into a mirror in well over a year, out of fear of her appearance. As she gazed back, her image startled her. Oh, how much had she changed! Her hair had grown halfway down her back, and darkened into a rusty reddish color. If she did have frizzy hair as a child, you wouldn't have been able to tell now, as it had turned into neat rows of curls, that framed her face quite nicely (Now how did that happen?). Her body was long and slender from years of knight's training... well, it would be slender, if it weren't for the swelling bulk that was her stomach.

This bulk was the source of both her discontent and happiness, as if such a thing were possible. Absently, she rested her arm on top of it, and felt a kick. It startled her, but she caught herself smiling, despite her tears. Jane didn't know the child's gender yet, but she wondered who it would look like more, its father, or her.

Her smile disappeared. The thought of the child looking like Gunther... she didn't even want to think about it. How can she love this child, if it had the spitting image of a man she didn't love? How was she going to raise the child, trying to explain to her, or him, why its parents didnt love each other? That how its mere existence was the result of a vow to protect her mother at all costs? She felt the tears running down faster. "Stupid, stupid, Jane", she scolded herself. Why must she always get into these kind of messes?

She sat there alone with her thoughts, until she heard Pepper's voice.

"Jane? Jaaane? Where are you?"

Jane wiped her tears with her sleeve and hastily got up. "I'm coming Pepper." she called. Turning to check if she had any tear stains left, she wiped her face again, and went to go find Pepper.

...

_**1 year earlier**_**...**

" No Father, for the umptheenth time-"

" If you will only just listen to me, Jane-"

" No! Do you not understand! I said no! I will not marry! Not today, not in a year, and _especially_ not to him!" Jane stomped her foot. The dust it made flew in the air, causing her father to cough and sputter. "_Good._" she thought angrily. Finally, the chamberlain collected himself, his voice a squeaky whisper.

" Jane, it was merely a suggestion. The man seems eager to marry you, and I thought, well you are of age. He's your first suitor. On top of that, he is rich, and holds many lands to his name. He will surely treat you well-"

She exploded. " Are you not listening to yourself, Father?! That man is 40! He is almost as old as you! I see that greedy look in his eyes, he doesn't want me, he wants the land we hold!" The chamberlain crossed his arms. " You glanced at him from across the courtyard for two seconds, whereas I actually talked to him. He seems nice."

" Oh please, the scoundrel would marry Mother herself if it meant getting our land faster. Don't forget, we are rich as well." Jane sneered. Her father sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly done with this conversation.

"Well then, perhaps you will like him better when you sit down with us later for lunch, because I invited him. Don't be late, and wear something nice." And with that, the chamberlain turned and scurried away, leaving a gaping Jane in the middle of the courtyard.

2 minutes later, the chamberlain heard Jane frustrated scream and cringed. "_That girl sure has a scream..."_ he thought. "Just like the mother." he muttered to himself.

* * *

At lunch, Jane was seated at a round table in the garden of her father's manor house. She slouched, only to sit up straight when she felt her mother's piercing gaze on her. In the end Jane decided to go, much to her displeasure. The only reason she went was because her was mother followed her around, quoting the Knights Code of Honor and saying how she was not honoring it if she did not go. Which was true. It was crafty of the Lady in Waiting to do that. Jane would never fail the code of honor, no matter the cost.

Jane scratched her tunic. It was so itchy! "Stupid fabric..." she muttered. Her mother frowned. It was a purple velvet tunic, a scoop-neck neckline with embroidery around the neck. On the bottom corner was an embroidered green dragon, spewing out colorful flames. The flames themselves were actually jewels shaped to look like flames, with rubies and emeralds and sapphires. It gave off a light when the sun hit them. Jane really liked the tunic, despite the itchiness of it. But she would not give her mother that satisfaction.

She actually arrived in her usual orange tunic, full of grime and sweat after a heavy spar with Gunther. She was not going to make herself presentable for the man. As soon as her mother saw her, a bicker between them started. Her mother won, after quoting part of the Knights Code of Honor. The Lady in waiting had ordered to make the tunic especially for Jane, hence the dragon on it. She tried to put her hair up as well, but Jane won that argument. Her hair was to be left alone.

"Where is that blasted man? He's late." Jane scowled. Her mother shushed her. "Shush, look, here he comes with your father, Now look presentable-Jane, don't slouch!"

The Chamberlain finally arrived, with the man close behind.

Jane didn't have time to register him, because the first thing that hit her was the stench. Oh the stench! _"Does this man not bathe?! Oh my sword, he reeks of armpit and rotted fish!" _ Jane scrunched up her nose. Her eyes stung. Her mother gave her a swift kick under the table. The kick made Jane stand up. One would have thought that she was standing up to be polite. Her mother rose from her seat as well. Jane glared at her mother,but said nothing._  
_

"Milly, sweetie, will you please give us the honor of knowing this fine man's name?" The Lady in Waiting curtsied to them. The chamberlain made a face. He hated when his wife called him Milly. Jane smirked, and followed her mother's steed. "Yes,_ Milly,_ please do."

The chamberlain cleared his throat. " Yes, well, Adeline, Jane, this is Sir Igor Silverton, duke of the neighboring kingdom Lindos. Sir Igor, this is my lovely wife Adeline, Lady in Waiting to Queen of Kippernia." Igor bowed. " What a pleasure to meet you, my lady." She smiled.

The chamberlain turned towards Jane. " And this is my beautiful daughter, Dame Jane Turnkey, knight of Kippernia." Sir Igor bowed to Jane. Not wanting to curtsy, Jane extended out her hand to Sir Igor, and he kissed it. For a long time. He left slobber on it, much to Jane's horror. She wanted to shake hands with him, and that took her completely by surprise. She snatched it away, and wiped it on her leggings. "_Maggots, that was gross" _she shuddered.

" It's a... pleasure... to meet you, Sir Igor." she said finally. Sir Igor looked straight into her eyes and said "No, it is mine, for I have met the most fairest maiden on this Earth today. And it is you."

Jane felt like she had been slapped. Why? This all felt so wrong. Hundreds of questions swarmed her head. At that moment, she hated the man more than anything. "_ I will **never **be this man's wife. And I will not be nice." _she decided. So she looked at him straight in the eye, and said " And I have met the most disgusting, fattest man on the face of the Earth today." she paused, and with the sweetest voice she could muster she added, "And that is you."

* * *

**A couple things you should know:**

**.Jane is 19 in the first part of the story. Hence she was barely 18 when she first meets Sir Igor.**

**.About her hair, it looks like Marvel's Avengers Black Widow hair color. Also the hair style, when the Black widow had long hair. Not the short hairstyle you see in the Avengers movie.**

**. Dame, as Jane's father called her when introducing her to Sir Igor, is what they called lady knights back in the middle ages. Just like how you call a guy knight Sir (insert name here)**

**. You wont be seeing 19 year old Jane for a while.**

**. Don't ask about how she got pregnant with Gunther's kid. All in due time. You will find out soon.**

**I will try to update as soon as I can. I don't know when, since I am also trying to get my other story out before the new year. But soon! Keep an eye out.**

**. Please review! It will mean a lot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It really means a lot to me =D. I love you guys! So I tried to upload this as soon as I could. Hmm, I don't know. I kinda feel like I didn't give this chapter any justice. No matter how hard I tried. I tried my best guys. That what counts, right?**

* * *

The Lady in Waiting dragged Jane into the manor house, after giving Sir Igor a lame excuse of forgetting a plate of food. As soon as the door clicked shut, she turned to Jane and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Jane fiddled with her tunic, trying to look at anything but her mom. After a long silence, Jane finally opened her mouth to speak.

" ...I can-"

The lady in Waiting never let her finish. "What is wrong with you? My God, you are acting like a child!"

Jane stepped forward." Well, you very well can't make me marry that ogre, can you? He is evil! He is disgusting! He is-" Her mom put up her hand, stopping her.

" All I have heard from this man is only wonderful things about you. You have absolutely no right to make assumptions of a man who has done nothing wrong to you."

" I will not marry him." Jane said sharply.

Her mom glared at her. " You shouldn't even have a say in this matter. Your father is being more than generous in even giving you a small say of who you will marry. Most girls who would kill for that chance."

" I'm not like most girls. I am a knight. Why can't you see that?" Jane jerked her gaze away and glared at the wall.

The lady in Waiting shook her head. " You are a noble firstmost, a knight second. The King allowed you to be a knight with the condition you stick to your noble duties as well. Even though you gave up being a lady to pursue your dream of a knight, you are still a noble. You must keep on our line of descendants and our rank of nobility. And that means marrying a noble." Jane's face fell. She had forgotten about the promise she made to the king.

Her mother's face softened. She hugged her daughter. " I am sorry sweetie. I really am. But duty is duty. You know that more than anyone else here." Jane was rigid. She stepped back from her mother's embrace.

" I won't marry him." she said simply, and she walked back outside.

* * *

"More peas my dear?"

"Hmph."

"How about some roast pig? I know how much you like it."

"Pfft."

This was how the conversation went between the chamberlain and Jane for the rest of lunch. At last he gave up, and he left her alone. He glanced at the lady in Waiting, and she shook her head.

" My Lady, this is the best pig I have ever tasted! You must give your recipe to my servant! " Sir Igor laughed, a mighty boom that rattled the table. The Lady in Waiting glowed with pride.

" Thank you. A compliment, especially coming from a duke!" He laughed again.

Surprisingly, despite Jane's remark at Sir Igor, he was in remarkably good spirits. He joked about with the chamberlain, and even gave compliments to The Lady in waiting every now and then. The man had good sense to not talk to Jane. Smart move, since Jane was busy violently stabbing at her food. She even cracked her plate, and a second one had to be brought in.

Soon, Jane was done with her food. With a large clank, she threw her plate on the table and stood up. "I'm taking a walk.", she clenched through her teeth. She turned and started to stomp off, but her mother called her back.

"Jane."

" Yes, _Mother_?" her voice was dangerously low.

" It is such a nice day out, and our garden looks especially beautiful today. Why don't you show Sir Igor around? I am sure he would want to spend some time with you." The Lady in Waiting clasped her hands and smiled sweetly at her daughter, clearly ignoring Jane's viscous glare.

Sir Igor piped in. "Ah, yes, a marvelous idea! I would love to spend a bit of time with your beautiful daughter. My fair lady, are you sure she is not a goddess? A person cannot be this breathtakingly stunning!" Jane was breathing heavily through her nose, her nails digging into the flesh of her palms.

The Lady in Waiting gave Jane a look, and Jane glared back. An ominous silence fell between them.

"Fine!" Jane barked. " If the fat man wants to go on a walk with me, then he can go on a walk with me!"

"Splendid." said Jane's mother. She raised her eyebrows and gave her a look that told Jane that she was going to deal with her later. Sir Igor got up, his belly shaking in his too-tight red tunic. He walked over to Jane and grabbed her hand, but Jane snatched it away. " Don't push it, tubby." She snapped.

He shrugged, " Lead the way, my fair princess."

* * *

Jane's father's garden circled a lake at the edge of the forest. It had flower of all assortments, roses, lilies daisies, primroses, and many more which the names Jane could not be bothered to remember. The garden was shaped so that all the flower bushes made a huge maze of a dragon. It was rather beautiful actually, and Jane loved playing hide and seek here when she was a kid. As Jane and Sir Igor walked, Jane remembered a time when she was ten. Gunther had gotten lost and Jester and her found him hours later crying in a corner. She grinned at the memory, and Sir Igor made note of it.

" Why are you smiling, my sweet? You look so beautiful when you smile." Immediately, Jane's face fell, and she scowled fiercely.

" Even all these flowers can't mask your rancid stench." she wrinkled her nose. They stopped at a rose bush, and Sir Igor picked one for her. He put it in her hair. Jane grabbed it and crumpled it in her hand. She threw it at his feet, and he grinned.

"Feisty one, aren't you?"

"Hmph."

" You are even beautiful when you have that scowl on."

"Pfft."

They reached the lakes edge. Jane stared at it. He peered at it as well. Jane couldn't help looking at his reflection. He was truly ugly. He had a smushed pug nose, and fat lips. He had bags under his eyes and bushy eyebrows that almost made a unibrow. His hair was a mousy brown and looked dry and full of dandruff, even in the reflection in the water. She gagged.

" My sweet dearest, the water makes you look like a mermaid of the sea. You are so beautiful." Sir Igor crooned.

"This is a lake."

"All the same. You have a beautiful face."

" I can murder you in your sleep. Don't push it."

His face lit up in surprise. " Is that so?"He started laughing. His face contorted in laughter, and he started wheezing. Jane rolled her eyes.

" Ugh, forget this. I've had enough. Try not to drown when you fall because of your fat. I don't want to go deep lake fishing for you." She turned to leave. Out of nowhere, his hand grabbed Jane's arms. She looked up in surprise.

"Wha- let go of me! Ow!" she tried to wiggle free.

He had stopped laughing, and his grip tightened.

" Enough of these stupid games." he said. He tipped her over the lakes edge, far enough that her hair was brushing the water, and he leaned close to her.

" Listen you little brat, I don't care if you hate me or not, I _will_ marry you. Got that?" Jane started to scream, but he covered her mouth with his other free hand. He grinned.

" At first I was only going to marry you for the land, and kill you off soon after we married. That was when I met you. My, my, don't you have a sassy little mouth? I tried to be nice. I tried to be loving. All you did was hurl insults at me. So instead of killing you, you will be tortured for the rest of your life. You're welcome. Aren't I generous?" She kicked him hard in response. He barely glanced at it, like she didn't hurt him at all.

He jerked her back up. "Now listen, and listen well. You say a peep to this to your father, and I will have him killed in an instant. Same goes for your precious friends." her eyes lit up, as to say, _that will never happen, I won't let you. _He seemed to understand her and he chuckled.

"Ha! You think I won't be able to do it? That this is my first time doing this? Ha! I been planning this for months. I've studied you Jane. I already know everything about you, and more. As of now, I sent out assassins disguised as a servants as a 'gift' to your father's household. And two more to your castle to keep an eye on you." he finally let her go and she took a step back.

"You monster."

"Oh, I know. The last three told me that as well." he grinned. He reached out to stroke her cheek, and she punched him.

" I forgot to mention. As of now, you are utterly and inconceivably in love with me, and you can't wait for us to get married. The happiest person alive. Got that?"

Her eyes narrowed, " And what if I say no? I have something you don't. Something that can kill you if I say the word. You wouldn't even know it hit you until it was too late."

He snorted, and glanced at her. " What, your stupid dragon? My assassins can take care of that. There are other ways of killing a dragon other than a dragon sword. Silly girl."

Jane smirked. " And what might that be? Poison? Ha! If that's what you think what will take down a dragon, you have another thing coming!" he shook his head.

" Magic." He said. Her eyes grew huge.

" No... impossible... Liar! The only one capable of magic is the King's Wizard! He is the only wizard left alive. It cant..." she trailed off. She could tell he wasn't lying. It terrified her. But she didn't let it show.

" So, what do you say? Do you agree to our little deal?" he stepped forward to where she was. She realized she didn't have a choice. Quietly she let out a barely audible "Ok." He leaned in closer. "What was that?"

"I said ok." her hands clenching hard. He turned to leave.

" Wait." Jane said.

" Hmm?"

" Why me? Why not princess Lavinia? Her father is the King!" his eyes grew wide.

" Are you kidding me? She is just a child! That would be inhumane!" Sir Igor said it a little bit too dramatically, and she knew he was being sarcastic.

She snorted and glared at him." And this isn't?!" he grinned.

"Ah, but you are a beautiful maiden. I would rather marry you than be King."

* * *

When they got back, Jane wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Goodbye Mother! I need to go." Jane was in the front door of the manor, putting on her cloak, and opening the door.

Her mother rushed out. "Jane? Jane? Is that you? What happened to my grumpy daughter?"

Jane climbed up on her horse, and grinned. " She's gone mother, she's gone."

Her mother jumped excitedly. " Oh, sweetie, I knew you come around! So how was it with the duke?" Jane made her grin wider. "Ask the Duke yourself mother. He'll be happy to tell you!" she started riding down the road.

Her mother called out " Wait, Jane, aren't you going to stay for tea?" all Jane responded was

"Love you!"

As soon as the manor was out of sight, Jane let her grin fall.

"_Maggots. Maggots! How dare he? How dare he!" _she started crying, the tears streaming freely down her face. This man was the most dangerous person she has ever met. And all her knight's training could not save her from him.

She wiped her face as soon as she saw sight of the castle. She galloped in and left the horse in the stables. She passed the garden, where Rake and Pepper were pulling out turnips. Pepper was wearing a yellow straw bonnet to shield her from the sun, and was dusting off the turnips while Rake pulled them off the ground. Pepper saw Jane and stood up to wave.

"Jane! How was it? Was he handsome?" she giggled. Rake looked up. "Did he like vegetables?" he questioned. Jane was surprised. She did not tell anyone she was meeting a suitor

"How did you know I was meeting a suitor?"

Pepper waggled her finger " Oh, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane. I have eyes everywhere." Rake nodded, his expression serious. " Even the flowers have ears. They tell Pepper." Pepper giggled and nodded.

" Besides, word gets around here fast. You know how it is Jan- Jane? Wait! Where are you going? Jane!" Rake shook his head " Maybe he didn't like vegetables." Pepper swatted Rake

" Oh, shush it, will you?"

Jane passed the training area, wanting only to go and cry in her tower. Much to her dismay, Gunther was there. She tried creeping past him. But Gunther saw her a mile away.

" Oh, look, the lovebird is back! How it go on your love searching today? Did you find the prince of your dreams? Hahahaha!" Gunther fell on the ground, choking back tears. Jane was tired, she looked at her tower. It was only a couple feet away. Gunther was blocking the staircase.

"Let me pass. I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, what's this? You dressed up for him too?! Awww, how sweet! Did he compliment on the how the shade goes with your eyes? Ha! Did he- hey, ow! Oh god, my eye! Ow!" Jane punched him, and he crumpled to the ground. She ran in her tower and slammed the door. She sighed. "_I can finally start crying in peace."_ There was no need. The tears were already spilling off themselves.

* * *

" We should go and get her. She hasn't been out that tower since yesterday." Pepper's worried voice filled the silence of the breakfast table. The group was busy eating oatmeal and leftover bread from last night's dinner.

"Why do you think she won't come out?" Smithy's voice was muffled between his oatmeal.

" Maybe the suitor?"Rake chimed in.

"Suitor? Ha! Hahahahaha! Oh god, my sides! ha!" was Gunther's reply.

Pepper swatted him and frowned." Shouldn't you be at your girlfriends house? Doesn't she like her daily romping at this time of hour?" Everyone looked at him. Gunther reddened. He stood up, and neatened his hair.

" You make it sound like she's a skirt-lifter I found in the streets. She's not. She's a nice girl, and I think... I think I love her." he was still blushing.

" Oh, Gunther!" Pepper was swooning. Mention love to Pepper, and she would forget about everything else.

"Really, Gunther, you really think that you do?" Rake's eyes were wide.

" Well congrats to you bud." was Smithy's reply.

" Ye- yea. I would go to the moon and back for her." Gunther said, his voice sure of himself.

" Whoa there Mr. Love Poet, leave the love poems and quotes to me." Jester strided in, his hat making jingle sounds as he sat down. Gunther gave a small bow. " Of course Jester. No one can beat you in the sappy girly department. No one. Not even a girl herself." Jester started biting down on his oatmeal.

" That's right, knight boy, and you better not think twice about it, not even a girl ca- hey!"

All he heard was Gunther's snorting from a distance. Pepper shook her head and looked at Jester.

"Any luck getting her out today?" Jester shook his head.

"No. Not all the deciphered dragon runes in the world would get her out."

" Wait... Dragon runes?... Dragon! Dragon will surely get her out! Oh, I'll go call for him ri-"

" No need. Even I couldn't get her out." Dragon landed on courtyard and peeked in the dining area. Pepper looked dismayed.

" Not even you?" She petted him and gave him Gunther's meal. He grunted.

"When I find out who did this to her, they're in a world of trouble!"

Pepper clucked "Oh, Jane..."

* * *

**A couple of things you should know:**

**. Skirt-lifter, as what Pepper and the rest of the group think Gunther's girlfriend is, is basically a prostitute. I just made the word up because I don't really think they would be saying such a word. Also, they wore skirts back then. Look, its less vulgar than prostitute.**

**.About ages. Jane currently is 18. Pepper is 18. Smithy is 20. Jester is 20. Rake is 19. Gunther is 20. Am I missing someone? Tell me if I am.**

**.Oh yea, romping equals... well it starts with f and ends with ucking. Again, don't think they would use such a word.**

**. I will get to describing all their appearances most likely in the next chapter.**

**. Any questions? Feel free to ask!**

**. Reviews make my world go round. Srsly guys. I love them =)**


End file.
